midnight_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanni
A dark character that originated in Midnight Melody Roleplaying Group that has control over the shadow element,darkness,water, and plants. Due to his ability to travel to and from different dimensions; His current whereabout is usually a mystery. Universe: '''Midnight Melody, Disney All Grown Roleplaying Group, Halloween Town Fandom Roleplaying Group. The Reserve Roleplaying Group '''Real Name: '''Unknown '''Aliases: '''Sanni, Captain Otonashi, Commander Onada, The Reaper '''Citizenship: '''Japan '''Place of Birth: '''Unknown '''Occupation: '''Assassin, Bounty Hunter. '''Known Relatives: '''Unknown, Tsuki (Fiancee, separated) '''Group Affiliation: '''The Shadow '''Education: '''Uknown '''Physical Attributes: Height 5' 10" Weight 170 lbs Eyes Brown Hair Black Age Estimated to be over 100 Powers: Sanni can control a limited form of elements, primarily water. Sanni also possesses the ability to moves through dimensions. Waterbending An ability he did not master until in his twenties, Sanni did not displayed a natural talent for waterbending, quickly. Although he did not learn to waterbend until of late, Sanni mastered two other subclasses of waterbending at a very early age; swamp bending and bloodbending. Swamp Bending Never the less he was a true prodigy, his mastery of the art bending was swampbending, which is evidence that Sanni may have originated from the Foggy Swamps. The Foggy Swamp Tribe's waterbenders employ a different style of bending compared to their polar cousins. While the Northern and Southern styles are more fluid in nature, the Foggy Swamp style is more rigid and straight, reflecting the stagnant nature of swamp water. In addition, plant manipulation is also commonly used by the swampbenders, due to the diversity and abundance of flora available in the swamp. His natural bending abilities is the control of most plant/flora life. Blood Bending Sanni just as quickly mastered the rare and outlawed art of bloodbending, becoming exceptionally skilled and powerful at the ability even though he concealed this ability due to fear of persecution early on. Under he own tutelage, he mastered the technique to such an extent that he could perform it at anytime, without the aid of a full moon, by the age of thirteen. At the same time, he also learned a special skill of psychic bending, allowing him to perform his bending skills not only through physical movement, but also through sheer focus and strength of will. As a member of the infamous criminal group The Ancient Order of War, Sanni was also able to use more common bloodbending techniques, such as body manipulation and torture, to an extremely powerful degree while exerting minimal effort. He could also levitate his targets, throw them around, subdue them, and knock them unconscious. With his skill in psychic bending, he could also bloodbend one or multiple targets into submission while able to freely move in for other measures to finish his opponent. Additionally, he exhibited the ability to resist bloodbending with little effort, even against those who has also mastered the skill to a similar level.Despite growing fascinated by this skill, he ultimately desired more, wanting to have the power to remove people's bending, just as Avatar Aang had done with the use of energybending. He eventually succeeded in this goal by using his mastery of bloodbending to "sever" an individual's bending connection by blocking their active chi paths, effectively achieving the same result as energybending. The only known way to reverse Sanni's bending-block is through the use of energybending, as demonstrated by Avatars Aang and Korra. Special Powers Other than bending, He has superhuman strength (able to lift half a ton easily) and is roughly 5 times more agile than a regular human. The combination of his agility and shadow element manipulation enables him to instantaneously from place to place (limited to his energy and distance). Note: His powers slowly grows through his training and contact with dark entities. Dimension Walking An ability he obtained after bargaining and tricking a demon to possesses him, Sanni gained the ability "teleport" by traveling through shadows quickly. Although it appears to be teleportation, he merely enters a different dimension via the shadows casted in the real world known as the shadow verse or the void where space and time work differently and the shadows casted by outside worlds becomes doorways to wherever or whatever is casting the shadow. This also gives him the ability to travel to alternate worlds and dimensions that has shadows in its reality. Other Skills Sanni has genius level intelligence and epitomized versatility in many ways. He concealed his bending abilities through masterful hand-to-hand combat skills and the art of chi blocking. His prowess proved great enough to defeat even the most powerful of benders. He also demonstrated his agility as a nimble fighter, allowing him to maneuver gracefully and evade bending assaults with ease, even at close-range. He also supplemented his hand-to-hand skills with minor applications of his bloodbending in order to better defend and redirect enemy assaults. Apart from his combat skills, Sanni had extreme physical resilience that allowed him to recover in mere seconds and counterattack with his bloodbending. Aside from his combat abilities, Sanni also possessed great intellect and charisma, making him a master manipulator. He effectively masqueraded his bloodbending technique, which he used to sever people's bending, as a mystical weapon given to him by the spirits. He was able to maintain this facade consistently even under the heat of battle. As evidenced by the multiple attacks orchestrated by the Shadow in his early days, Sanni was also a capable strategist and tactician, outmatching other organized forces such as the Metalbending Police Force and the United Forces armada on numerous occasions. He was also well-versed in terrorist tactics, subverting nonbenders by manipulating their hate and bestowing fear upon benders, always seeking a psychological edge against his opponents before combat, and consistently using intimidation and threats against his numerous enemies. Abilities: Sanni is a gifted botanist, toxicologist and martial artist; possessing strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance at the pinnacle of human performance. He is a master in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. His knowledge and self-experimentation with toxins and poisons since his very early age grants him almost complete immunity to all toxins. In addition the years of self-experimentation with his concoctions and powers has molded all 12 of his bodily system, giving him elongated life, extremely high pain threshold, and other physical enhancements. Weapons: Sanni's primary weapons are katanas, Japanese swords with a small hilt. Sanni is able to use these weapons to slash, stab, and he can throw them with deadly accuracy. He is proficient with many other martial arts weapons except bows. Paraphernalia: Sanni designed and concocted several poisons and drugs that he traditionally carries in vial as part of his full costume. This includes sleeping powder, corrosive acid, neurotoxins, hemotoxins, and various medicines. He has constructed his poisons out of mostly plants and animal venom.